When Everybody's Gone
by littledemonpixie
Summary: RoyXRiza, What happens when two coworkers are left alone in the office at night...
1. Paperwork & Under Desks

When Everyone's Gone… 

**Disclaimer: **As we know and are well aware I Comm. Butler do NOT own Full metal Alchemist and or any of it's characters, especially Mustang sniffles. Oh well I guess a girl can't have it all.

**AN: **Okay here is the first FMA fic I have ever done. I cheer for broadening my horizons! Man I have really dived off the deep end into the pool of fan writing, I not only write for JAG, but for Inuyasha, Wolf's Rain and now Full Metal! I'm building an empire! WOOHOO! (Sorry I'm not into evil laughs). Ahem, anyway this is just a wee bit of fluff between my two favorite characters Roy Mustang (Who still hasn't lost his shirt, darn) and Riza Hawkeye, so if you aren't for them then you shouldn't be reading this. GO ON NOW SHOO!… Okay now all of you left here, either just reading this to laugh at my rambling or you want me to get on with the story… here we go!

EAST 

_WAY TOO LATE AT NIGHT TO HAVE ANYONE THERE…_

Lt. Riza Hawkeye walked the empty halls at East with more files then it was probably legal for her carry, not that it mattered there wasn't anyone here… again. She let out a groan. Somehow things weren't going the way she wanted lately. It seemed she was stuck in this office for the rest of her life. Damn Col. Mustang! Leaving her here with all the paperwork that _he _was supposed to be doing!

_But if he isn't going to do then who would? _She thought to herself as she entered Mustang's office, she paused at the door, was it just her or had she heard humming?

Pushing the idea aside she decided that she might as well sit in a comfy chair while she went through the files. Slamming down the files on the desk she went around and sat in his nice leather chair, and was surprised to find the seat still warm. Ignoring it she opened the file on top. Hmm a report from Fullmetal and his brother, this had the potential to be very interesting. Kicking off her boots and setting them on the other side of his desk she let her stocking feet rest on the cold tile floor.

Col. Roy Mustang watched in shock as two very obviously feminine feet showed up underneath his desk. They had to be a woman's considering the toes were painted bright red. The pants of the person now occupying his chair were a little long and wrinkled not that it mattered anyway. Here the Great Roy Mustang was sitting scrounged under a desk, in a never-ending search for the pen he had dropped. (AN: We all have had that happen riiighhht?) He immediately ran through a list of his colleagues that the feet could belong to and came up with no one other then the Furhur's secretary, but she was civilian wasn't she? So there he sat trying to avoid the feet as they shifted carefully and uniformly under the desk.

Riza couldn't seem to get comfortable at his desk it just didn't seem right. Maybe it was the fact that he was her superior and that it was just awkward, or maybe the fact that being so close to Roy in a sense was making her uneasy. She let out a snort at that thought. Her uncomfortable around Mustang? The man could barely tie his shoes without her around, well if his shoes had laces. Not that she really minded having to wait on him hand and foot… Oh hell who was she kidding! She practically lived for it! Why not be in the company of a very handsome/successful state alchemist all day long?

"DAMN IT!" Shaking the thoughts away Hawkeye kicked her bare foot under the desk and was surprised to think she heard a response.

Roy suppressed a moan as her foot whammed him right where it counts. He was sure whom the feet belonged to now. He waited in silence praying that she hadn't heard him. He stopped when she continued,

"Well it's probably just the building. I have to stop letting my mind get away from me now where is that liquorices, he always has?" Roy heard the opening of a couple drawers and his patience was fading fast.

"Ah ha! There it is! Here's to another wonderful night alone at the office, doing superior's paperwork. Riza sighed and took a bite out of the liquorice and then tried to focus on the file before her. It wasn't long before she became bored and after gnawing on the liquorice she stood.

"Hmm. I think I should get out of this uniform. It can't be healthy to wear the same thing for more then twelve hours." Riza walked out without turning back to look into Mustang's office, her boots in one hand and the barrette that kept her hair back in the other.

Roy popped up from under the desk carefully and scanned the room.

"Good she's gone." He immediately went for the stash of sweets he kept in a drawer and opening it found it empty.

"She is gonna pay for this!" He declared his temple throbbing. His anger faded instantly when he saw the stacks of papers on his desk.

"So this is what she does when she isn't with me. Oh so glad I don't have to…" Roy stopped when his stomach growled.

"Damn! I can't believe she cleared it out! Just wait until I get my hands on…"

"Get your hands on who SIR!" Roy whipped around to see Riza standing in front of his desk in a black tank top and a pair of flannel shorts. Her long blonde hair was undone and in soft waves down her ramrod straight back. She never wore makeup but her face was a little pink so she looked like she was ready for bed, except for the leg holster and her shoulder holster, both holding a gun. Roy had to blink twice and clear his throat several times.

"Uh, um no one. LIEUTNENANT! JUST WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" He changed the subject quickly.

"Well no one was here sir and I need to be comfortable to do my work and the…"

"And that is an excuse to be dressed in such a fashion?"

"No sir it's not an excuse, and I know that, but I was unaware of…" Riza was turning redder by the minute. She wasn't normally a woman to get embarrassed, but in front of Mustang... Roy just studied her for a minute.

"You always wear your guns to bed?"

"Pardon me sir?"

"Your guns. You wear them when you sleep?" Roy asked again coming around to stand in front of her. He snapped the strap of her shoulder holster, but she didn't dare budge.

"No sir, they just hang by the bed,"

"Loaded?"

"As always."

"It's nice to see that my people are always on guard. Now explain why you were sitting in my chair, in my office."

"It's more comfortable then mine sir." Hawkeye stated simply. Now that she was standing this close to Roy, she noted how tired his eyes looked and how his shoulders were drooping a bit and his uniform had lost some of it's crispness. She had a strong urge to caress his cheek and tell him it would be all right, but what would be all right she wasn't sure. Before she could stop herself her hand was halfway to his face, she quickly changed its course to run it through her hair.

"I can change if that is what you want sir."

"Nope. Just go about your business Lt. Hawkeye, while I get some shut eye." Roy tossed off his jacket and kicked off his boots before sitting on one of couches. Hawkeye went and sat in his chair gently.

"Suits you just fine, Lt."

"Thank you sir."

"Wake me if you need anything." Mustang undid the top two buttons of his shirt and lying down closed his eyes. Riza picked up the file from earlier and began to read it, proofing it for Mustang's signature, that she would get tomorrow.

Then she'd finished that file Mustang was sound asleep. She shivered in the cool air. Getting up she headed back to her office, she was going to have to put on something warmer or she'd freeze. Looks like the uniform was in order again. She sighed and continued walking down the empty hallway…


	2. Budgets & Morning Briefings

**AN:** Thanks for all the great reveiws! It's been soooo long since I posted anything on FF and I was happy to see some people were interested. I also want to send a shout out to Capybara for the suggestion on the abreviations. In my JAG fics I always abbreviated beacuse it takes a ton of time to write in Rear Admiral Albert Jethro Chegwidden,(I apologize if you have no idea what the heck I'm talking about)but not that I am lazy I just want to get my ideas written out, but here I have written them all out! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

TWO

By the time she returned Mustang was up and about again and she was surprised to find him in his bare feet.

"Sir. I thought that you would be sleeping."

"Nope, couch isn't fit for a rat to sleep on. Looks like you got a lot of work here."

"Yes sir."

"Hmm. Need any help with…."

"NO!" Hawkeye rushed over and slapped her hand on the open file he was about to swivel to face him. He retracted his hand and sat in his chair. Hawkeye wanted to let out a sigh. There was something about Mustang when he sat behind that desk; maybe all the power was a turn on. Riza shook her head disapprovingly. That was very inappropriate to even consider.

"Very well lieutenant I'm sure you are more then capable to handle it." Oh she could handle it all right! One sweep of her hands and that desk would be so bare that she could just climb over it and…

"Lieutenant… Hawkeye… you feeling ill?" Roy looked at her concerned.

"Huh? Oh!" Riza snapped out of her reverie to see several papers on the floor and her palms were pressed against the bare surface of the desk. He also noted one of her legs was raised and posed ready to climb. She quickly straightened herself up and looked at the floor. Roy just sat there with a stupid look on his face.

Was she doing what I think she was going to… NO, NO, NO… bad Mustang! 

Roy scolded himself in his head; he had to admit the way she had been leaned over and the white shirt of her uniform certainly was doing the trick. Of course her pajamas from earlier would have been much more enjoyable.

"Oh, I should probably get those. Considering I…" Mustang held up a hand to silence her.

"I'll do it. Take the report from Fullmetal and sit over there." He handed her the file she should have already been done with and then moved to the files on the floor. Hawkeye sat down and tucking her feet underneath her as she sat on the couch she started on the file for at least the fourth time. She worked quickly; who knew what time it was by now. When she had finished that one and set it on the coffee table there was a pile of more paperwork the table. She let out a sigh and lifted off the top file.

Roy watched as she sped through the files at an unimaginable rate. How that woman could stand to read so much dull material in one sitting was beyond him. The poor thing probably didn't have much of a life. That shouldn't have bothered him if it was one of his other officers but… he couldn't explain what it was about Hawkeye that made him act differently. She was pretty… no attractive… Hell as far as she was concerned she was the hottest thing since the sun. That thought surprised him. After all being the master skirt chaser that he undoubtedly was why hadn't he chased hers? Well for starters he'd never seen her in one, except for that one time in his dreams or was that every night… here he was getting off track again. Second it wasn't exactly within the rules for him to go after her, but until tonight that hadn't occurred to him either. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and then stood with alarming quickness.

Riza looked up as Mustang shot out of his chair and stood there staring at her. She had felt his gaze on her earlier but decided that he was watching her work and making sure she didn't fall asleep.

"Yes sir?"

"Carry on Hawkeye."

"Yes sir." Hawkeye turned back to her paperwork and she heard Mustang flop down on the couch opposite of her and she scrunched a little to focus on her work. By now he had not only lost his shoes but his coat was slung over one arm of that couch. She noted as well that his belt was missing and his silver state alchemist watch was sitting on the coffee table. She had made her way down the stack of files fairly far when he asked huskily,

"Hawkeye, you go and party don't you?"

"Sir I haven't done that in a long time."

"That wasn't what I asked."

"No sir."

"No boyfriend either then I assume."

"No sir. SIR! I think that was out of…" Hawkeye slammed the file on the coffee table.

"Place?"

"Something like that."

"Good your place it is."

"SIR!" Hawkeye fell right off the end of the couch a slammed her head on the coffee table, so much for a graceful landing. She lay there on her back when he looked under the table at her.

"Right a time. Eight good for you?"

"_SIR!_" She shouted and shot up slamming her head on the table again. She held her forehead in pain.

"I can see you're thrilled, unfortunately it was a joke lieutenant."

"AGH! NO!" Hawkeye.looked dwon at the blood on her uniform andfelt like she should cry, but that wasn't something an officer did. Roy on the other hand looked shocked.

"Hawkeye… Riza I had no idea that I meant so much to… oh my…" Mustang let out a small whimper as the barrel of Riza's handgun pressed against his family jewels firmly and glared down at him.

"I find that _VERY _offensive sir. Besides I think it's against regulation 417 to hit on a junior officer, especially an armed one."

"Does this regulation have a punishment lieutenant?" Mustang gulped. If anyone knew about regs it was her. Riza clicked off the safety and pressed a little harder.

"I'm afraid it does sir and it's under my jurisdiction."

"NowLieutenant Hawkeye, I don't think this is at all appropriate, have I treated you unfairly?" Hawkeye pulled a gun out of somewhere Roy would have wanted to be any other time but now.

"Let's see where do I start, sir? I know how about the mini skirt comment?"

"Let's not be rash, it was in general."

"Like hell it was."

"You just happened to be there." The look he was getting made him let out another gulp.

"Okay so I wouldn't mind seeing your legs once and a while I'm sure they are very attractive."

"Wrong answer." Riza loved every second of this session so far. She leaned a little closer to him and hissed.

"Fortunately for you _Colonel _I don't want to get anymore blood on my uniform then necessary." She clicked the safety back on both guns, but still held them threateningly.

"Thank God Hawkeye!" He sighed

"Don't you think that I won't forget sir." Riza had lost some of her spunk now that their faces were inches apart.

"I don't expect that you will. Look at that nasty gash." Mustang then before Hawkeye could stop him pressed a handkerchief to her forehead, while she still leaned over him.

_What a way to ruin a moment… NO! We weren't having a moment! _Hawkeye scolded herself as the pressure on her forehead increased slightly and Mustang's other hand came up to support the back of her head.

"Thank you sir." Hawkeye said when the bleeding stopped.

"I can't have any wounded officers in this office. Now hold still…" He placed his right hand on her forehead and with a flash of light she felt a sting of pain and then everything felt normal.

"There. No more gash, can't have it getting in the way…" Roy brushed a strand of hair out of her face and gently pulled the rest back behind her ears and over her shoulders.

"Sir I don't think…" Riza was now practically straddling him on the couch and his hands were on either side of her face one thumb stroking her cheek gently. She could tell it was gloved but she didn't care.

"Lieutenant I suggest that you stop me." Riza wouldn't have had a chance even if she wanted to. Roy's mouth was already over hers and she couldn't breathe and her heart stopped for a split second. This felt wonderful, how many times had she wanted to do this just kiss him without a feeling of guilt or any commitment. Her guns clattered to the floor with two slams, she didn't care about that either. Her hands moved to support herself and pressed on his chest grabbing handfuls of the material.

Roy made sure he was taking every second into his memory. What a relief, lord knew how many times he had watched her talk to him about budgets and people and report and heard something entirely different or wondered what her lips felt like. Roy's hands were in her long hair tangling his fingers in it as they kept the lip lock. When one hand drifted down Riza's back it sent a shiver up her spine and the hand rested on her waist only then did she pull herself up away from him. He let out a small groan as she stood and turned away from him.

"I need to get back to work sir."

"Uh… right."

"I'll just sit right over there and do… my paperwork and then… I'll… Oh Hell!" She grabbed Roy by his collar and pulled him up to kiss her again. It was hurried and violent and then she shoved him away and went to sitting across from him again. Mustang collapsed on the couch and closed his eyes chuckling. Hawkeye turned red immediately and looked at him from over the file she had picked up.

"Damn! What a way to end a day!" Mustang laughed.

"It was nothing, but a… a stress relief, right sir?" Mustang instantly sobered.

"Absolutely. Neither of us will read into it."

"Yes sir." Silence followed hot and heavy on the room both parties lost in thoughts of what had just happened. The only sound heard was the scratching of Hawkeye's pen or the occasionally rustle of Mustang as he shifted on the couch. Riza reached the bottom file and was reading it when she stumbled across some budget issues that she had to share with Mustang.

"Sir?"

No response.

"Sir?" She asked again and went to sit next to Mustang on the edge of the couch. She gave him a light poked in the side and he stirred.

"Yeesssddaarrrrling?" He yawned.

_Did he just call me darling? Naw! _Hawkeye shook away the thought as asked.

"Sir, look at this please."

"Right." Mustang sat up and Hawkeye pointed to a paragraph in the middle of the page. Mustang tried to look over her shoulder.

"Can't see a damned thing like that."

"Oh here I'll move." Riza turned the other way and Mustang shook his head.

"How about here?"

"Nope."

"Here?"

"Oh hold still!" Mustang grabbed her and pulled her back against his chest as he settled back up against the couch with Hawkeye leaning against him between his legs.

"There."

"Here?"

"Yep, now lets see, hmm the Furhur's giving us a cut I see, so how do we distribute it Hawkeye?"

"Well sir…" Hawkeye cleared her throat. This was way too comfortable for it to be legal. She loved the feel of his chest rising and falling under her softly and the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. If she didn't have to work… she could stay like this forever with him.

"I think that we should use some of it to outfit the trainees, better put a little into the alchemy research…" She stopped to yawn.

"And?"

"Then some should…."Another yawn.

"Dafunddsfarweeeponss."

"Pardon?" Mustang inquired. He looked down at her to see her eyes closed and her head lolling a bit. He watched with a smile on his face as the file slid out of her hand and hit the floor with a slap. She jumped awake again.

"Yes the other part needs to…" Mustang kissed her cheek softly, he couldn't resist.

"Don't worry about it Riza, one thing at a time."

"Sir?"

"Roy."

"Mustang?"

"I said Roy." Mustang whispered in her ear.

"Si… Roy. Roy, everyone's gone…" Hawkeye let a yawn escape her.

"Yes that is quite the observation."

"Yep… you can bet your…but about… the budget…" Hawkeye offered as she snuggled into his chest. He was a little surprised at her sudden warmness to him, but if she had been waiting like he had it was understandable.

"Another time Riza, another time…" He laid a soft kiss on top of her head before resting his head on hers and running his fingers through her hair.

"Roy…"

"Hmm."

"I like this…"

"Me too."

"AL! COME ON!" Edward Elric, State Alchemist dubbed Fullmetal charged down the halls of East first thing at seven in the morning.

"I'm coming Brother!" Al dashed after him his armor clanging and reverberating down the halls.

"Damn! We're late!" Ed cried as he skidded to a halt in front of Roy Mustang's office. Havoc and Hughes were already waiting.

"The Furhur isn't here yet?" Ed asked.

"Nope and we searched high and low and can't find Hawkeye either." Havoc stated.

"Maybe she took a vacation." Al offered. Everyone burst out laughing.

"The Lieutenant would rather sleep with the Colonel before she _ever _took a vacation!" Hughes joked and opened the office door carefully. Ed knew as soon as Hughes hand had touched the knob he really didn't want to see what was on the other side.

Riza felt so warm and comfortable as she stirred in her sleep. Despite the short hours of sleep she thought it the best one she'd had in ages. Mustang was still fat asleep under her so she lay there with her eyes closed when she heard the turning of the knob of the office door.

"DAMN IT! I guess I spoke too soon!" Hughes stood in office staring at Mustang and Hawkeye curled up on the couch their uniforms in shambles and two guns along with a few files lay on the floor unattended. Havoc peeked around Hughes and the toothpick he always had as a mouth decoration fell out.

"AL! DON'T LOOK!" Ed jumped up and covered Al's eyes but too late the damage had been done.

The four of them stood there staring mouths agape when Hawkeye stirred. She sat up and stretched, still in Mustang's lap and pushing her hair back looked in surprise at her company.

"Can I help you? Wait! You're here for the briefing! Oh God you're early! Colonel! COLONEL! MUSTANG! ROOOOYY!" Hawkeye shook Roy out of his very happy dream and brought him awake.

"Damn it Riza, I'm not dead, so don't shout." He scolded. Riza hung her head. Roy then looked at his four subordinates standing there.

"Morning to all of you. When you are quite finished staring in surprise or horror I'll have you know that…"

"I HAVE ARRIVED SIR!" Armstrong burst into the room in all of his arrogant muscled glory and Mustang stood. Hawkeye stood next to him looking like a little puppy that had just gotten caught chewing on a slipper.

"Everyone appears to be here, therefore let's get on with it. Lieutenant please retrieve that file off my desk and we'll begin if you will have a seat." Mustang gestured for them to sit and everyone except Ed did just that. He was still a little woozy from the surprise.

"Why don't you sit Ed?"

Ed shook his head.

"Very well. Thank you Lieutenant. Now then…" Mustang began the briefing as if nothing had ever happened and this was just another ordinary day. Hawkeye stood at attention behind him the entire time. When Mustang uttered the last word Hughes started another topic.

"So Colonel you mind telling us just what you were doing last night?"

"WORK!" Hawkeye and Mustang said together.

"Uh Huh, so looking over the budget calls for sleeping together?" Havoc offered.

"HAVOC!" Mustang shouted. Everyone flinched.

"I will not have you insinuate such an idea get out of my office NOW!" He yelled and lifted his one still gloved hand in a snapping position.

"So I take it I won the bet then?" Armstrong offered. Hughes nodded.

"BET!" Mustang was infuriated now when he stole a glance at Hawkeye she was using the couch for support. It looked like she would pass out from the embarrassment. His head whipped back around to the quintet his eyes blazed.

"You have until the count of three…" Everyone attempted to scramble out the door but it wasn't fast enough for Mustang who snapped his fingers and sent them flying out the door on a small explosion.

When the smoke cleared Hawkeye coughed and then looked at the huge hole in the wall.

"Sir I think you no longer have an office wall or door."

"That is quite the observation isn't it, Riza? What would I do without you?" Mustang pulled her into his arms.

"Yes and quite frankly not much sir."

"I think we can fix it." Mustang let her go, drawing a circle in the dust used his alchemy and a new wall materialized instantly, complete with a door that locked. He went back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hawkeye encircled her arms around his neck rested her head on his chest.

"It's funny how things work out when there is no one around to impress."

"Speaking of no one..." Mustang whispered, Hawkeye attempted to push him away but his grip was to firm.

"Colonel I find it inappropriate to continue in such a manner at this time." Hawkeye kissed him quickly.

"Lunch is in five hours,"

"So?"

"So it's a long time. Then of course everyone leaves in about eight more hours."

"Consider it an appointment." Hawkeye murmured as she kissed Mustang softly again.

"I have to find a cabinet or something! There has to be one somewhere!" Ed shouted in frustration.

"Brother what do you need a cabinet for?"

"Transmute it to a coffin."

"NO BROTHER!" Al grabbed Ed who yelled.

"Lord knows what the hell they were doing…. Ugh! I need a place to hide!" Ed dropped to his knees in Armstrong's office and instantly summoned a large armoire into the space. He climbed inside.

"Lock it up Al and make sure NO one bothers me. Got that! If I see the Colonel I just might..."

"Brother it's not too bad, it wasn't any worse then when I saw you and Winrey…"

"AL! I'LL TRANSMUTE YOUR HEAD TO CENTRAL IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But Brother it was a rather…"

"SHUT UP AL!"

"Yes Brother."

Inside the armoire Ed muttered to himself,

"So that's what they do when everyone's gone…." He let out an involuntary shiver and then closed his eyes tried to make his mind draw a blank… right like that was gonna work.

**The End**


End file.
